1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lotion applicators, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lotion applicator for use in applying body and suntan lotions which is configured to simulate a human hand to provide a massaging effect and to serve as an interesting novelty item.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of lotion applicators are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a lotion applicator is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,393, which issued to D. Turcotte on Apr. 8, 1958. This patent discloses a cosmetic and lotion applicator which includes an elongated stem having a ninety degree offset end portion having an attachment head for removably securing an applicator sponge. U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,828, which issued to A. Barber et al on Mar. 17, 1964, discloses a liquid applicator which includes an integral fluid reservoir. U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,865, which issued to R. Moser on Mar. 14, 1978, discloses a liquid applicator including an elongated body having a threaded coupling for engagement to a threaded neck of a liquid container and an opposite end provided with a scraper and a fluid applicator. The device is designed to apply liquids to the human body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,005, which issued to H. Brown on Nov. 10, 1981, discloses a lotion applicator which includes an elongated stem with a pivotal head which mounts an absorbent pad for applying lotions to the back of the human body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,636, which issued to T. Meyer on Nov. 20, 1984, discloses a suntan oil applicator which includes an elongated tubular member terminating in a perforated applicator disc and having an opposite end forming a hand grip and having a removable end cap.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to lotion applicators, none of these devices disclose a lotion applicator formed from a resilient material and configured to simulate a human hand and forearm to provide a realistic massaging effect and including a detachable sponge applicator for applying body and suntan lotions. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of lotion applicators, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such lotion applicators, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.